Ein Al
is a character that appears in Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart. Personality A mysterious sword woman, at first glance she has a serious and cool atmosphere about her. But she is simply (with full intention) showing off her stylishness, the so-called Chuunibyou. Ein loves to use difficult words to appear more mature, but on the occasion she will show her true colors. Appearance Ein is a fair-pale skinned girl with light teal eyes. Her hair is a dull shade of yellow, spiking outward with a thin, loose ponytail that almost reaches her ankles. Her bangs are very messy and she has two that frame her face, dyed a rich shade of orange. She wears teal crystal earrings and has a few tattoo's on her body, such as double swords below her left eye and a long trail of connected, brown crescent moons that goes from her chest to mid-leg. Ein wears a magenta bikini top with silver lining that connects to her neck piece by a pink bunny holding a teal crystal. On one arm, Ein has many straps and belts, while the other is entirely covered (including the hand) by material with armor on the shoulder. On both hands she wears silver, while lined gloves with teal sections on the top. She also wears a black pleat skirt with white details, a magenta belt with metal attachments, two black belts on her left leg, and magenta boots with black and silver accents. Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Ein Al is set to appear in the Noire PS Vita spin-off game Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart. Trivia *Ein Al is based on Final Fantasy. *Evidence: *#The Crystal on her neck and joint as Crystals play a important role in several Final Fantasy games. *#The Rabbit could be a reference to the Moogles of Final Fantasy. *#One of her specials is her riding a dragon that look strikingly like Final Fantasy ''s Bahamut. *#Similar to how Tsunemi is taken from Ha'tsune Mi'ku, Ein Al's Japanese name, Ain Aru is the end of the word "Final" (like F'ainaru''' Fantaji, Final Fantasy's Japanese name). *Character references: *#Tidus from Final Fantasy X due to the hair. *#Zell from Final Fantasy VIII with the various tattoos. *#Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII due to her aloof appearance. *#Auron also from Final Fantasy X: Two of her lines involve telling her story. *#The Warrior of Light or Garland from Final Fantasy suggesting a thousand-year reign. *#Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII with the one sleeve. *Other references: *#In one instance, Ein Al made a wager on a foot race involving big yellow birds. This is a reference to the Chocobo. *#In Another, Ein talks about Excalibur, a sword used by King Arthur seen in every Final Fantasy game ever made. *#In a conversation with Estelle, she talks about having her change job classes. This is a nod to the job class system in Final Fantasy III. **In that same instance, Estelle mentions a Spoony Bard, referencing Edward from Final Fantasy IV. *#In a conversation with Wyn, she brings up a legendary technique involving a ball. This is a reference to Blitz Ball, a popular sport in Final Fantasy X. *Estelle and Ain Al might be related in some way or are friends/rivals since they are both made by the same company, Square-Enix. **Before Enix bought out Squaresoft, Dragon Quest was done by Enix and usually sold more than the Final Fantasy series, while Squaresoft made Final Fantasy. Gallery Alain.png|Official Website Profile num10.png AinArProfile.png Ein Ai Event.jpg|Ein Ai and Noire role playing. References Category:Human Category:Female character Category:Mascots Category:Hyperdevotion Noire character Category:Generals